


All Caught Up

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a... snag when Tweek makes out with Craig. Who has braces. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Caught Up

What in the world had gotten Tweek into this situation!?

Craig had invited him over to study for their math midterm. Tweek hadn’t thought anything about it, mostly because this was something they used to do on a normal basis. Well, they still did it, but now it was different because now they were dating. They had been dating for two months, and that had changed some things a little.

Tweek hadn’t thought anything of it when Craig had approached him at the end of the school day, hands shoved into his pockets and face unreadable. “Do you have plans after school,” he more stated then asked. He already knew the answer. Tweek would say no, because Tweek never had plans after school. He only worked part time on the weekends, at his parents’ coffee shop. Other than that he never had anything but Craig taking up his free time.

“N-no,” Tweek replied and twitched a little, looking at Craig and then back into his locker. He picked out the books he needed for homework that night and shoved them into his messenger bag. “U-uh, why..?”

“Come over,” Craig said. Tweek shut his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder, a small smile beginning at the corners of his lips. He turned and shyly beamed at his boyfriend. It still felt weird whenever Craig invited him over, just the two of them. It was different because their own relationship was different. Tweek found that he liked it, he liked the little butterflies and the new emotions that swirled whenever he was around Craig.

“A-alright,” he murmured. Craig didn’t smile, but his lips did twitch at the corners and that was enough for Tweek. Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed it, but Tweek knew what it meant. The answer had pleased the dark haired boy. “B-but we have a m-math midterm coming-- GAH!-- up,” Tweek pointed out. He didn’t want to waste time studying, but he knew they might as well try not rather than later. If Tweek waited and put it off it meant that they were less likely to actually get anything done.

Craig paused for a moment before shrugging carelessly. “Bring your books, I guess. We’ll study or something.”

“O-okay.”

Which led to where they were now, sprawled out on Craig’s bed and limbs entangled together. It had all been going pretty nicely up until now. Things had just been getting hot and heavy, Tweek placed firmly atop Craig’s lap and Craig’s hands grasping his hips to guide their movements. Tweek and Craig hadn’t passed most of the normal bases yet. Tweek was a bit paranoid and stressed by just the thought of doing anything more than kissing, and Craig-- though he didn’t appear to be to an outsider-- was understanding of his boyfriend’s worries. He didn’t push Tweek to do something the blonde wasn’t ready to do yet. He let Tweek guide the pace and went along with it.

They had finally gotten to open mouthed kisses, their tongues sliding against each other. This was nice. This was better than nice. It spiked Tweek’s blood pressure and made his head throb in a way that wasn’t actually all that bad. Craig’s hands were tight on his hips and Tweek ground down against his boyfriend’s jeans, enjoying the whispered groan Craig made. It was always so nice and heady to know that he turned Craig on, to know that he made Craig just as fluttery as Craig made him.

Tweek was starting to get a bit more bold too, which was something that very, very rarely happened. Usually Tweek let Craig take the reins and guide them, but you know what? Tweek was feeling a bit spunky and maybe even confident in himself. He wanted to take this situation and turn it around, be the one on top. Craig always did like it when Tweek showed his more dominant side. Might as well do it right now!

Before he could over think his decision, Tweek dipped his own tongue into Craig’s open and waiting mouth. It had always been Craig pushing his tongue inside, Craig guiding the open mouthed kisses. Tweek knew nothing about french kissing. HOnestly, Craig had been his first kiss ever a few months ago when they’d confessed their feelings. Tweek had no idea what he was doing without Craig’s guidance. But... Craig had been the same, right? He had somehow found the strength to kiss Tweek, even though Craig had never really kissed anyone before. Tweek could borrow a little courage from his boyfriend and try something new then... maybe.

Actually, the blonde was feeling really good about this whole thing when his tongue messily pushed and entangled with Craig’s own. The dark haired teen gave a throaty, deep groan that sent a shock of lust straight down to Tweek’s crotch. Tweek gasped lightly and could feel the glistening spit over his mouth as he started to pull back, from the french kisses he and Craig had been exchanging, and then--

Ouch!

Tweek stopped moving when a sharp pain entered his lip. “Ow, ow,” he tried to say, but it came out weird. Craig instantly froze, his dark eyes shooting open and staring at Tweek. Tweek was stuck. Tweek was...

“I’m caught,” he attempted to say around the spot where his lip was ensnared by Craig’s braces. “I’m stuck, oh my god!”

Craig made a sound in the back of his throat, and his hands came up to grasp either side of Tweek’s head. It was probably to keep his spazzy boyfriend from completely flipping his shit and hurting himself. “Hold on,” Craig mumbled, and one hand went to Tweek’s lip.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Tweek panted and his voice turned into a whine at the end, as he squirmed from his perch on Craig’s lap. Ouch! It hurt to have his lip caught in Craig’s braces. Shit, shit, shit, he knew he shouldn’t make out with Craig like this while the boy still had braces! He had told Craig when they’d first kissed about his fears of something like this happening, but Craig had brushed it off and told him not to freak over it. It wasn’t going to happen. It happened though! It fucking happened, Craig, are you fucking happy now!

“There,” Craig said and Tweek’s lip slid free. A taste of blood entered Tweek’s mouth, probably because his lip had been cut open just a little from where it had gotten trapped, and Tweek sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He winced a little from the sensation, but eventually settled himself fully back down on Craig’s lap. Craig was peering up at him with an expectant expression, waiting to see if Tweek would fly apart at the handles.

“I t-told you,” Tweek muttered around his sucking of his bottom lip. Craig’s eyes dipped down to the lip, as Tweek’s tongue ran over it softly. Craig looked back up at him and then back down again, as Tweek continued to nurse his poor lip.

“You’re fine,” Craig replied, and his hands reached up to cup either side of Tweek’s face. “You’re not gonna bleed to death, stupid.”

“I’m not stupid,” Tweek grumbled and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, pretending to be angrier than he actually was. He released his lower lip when he couldn’t taste blood anymore and huffed. “That r-ruined the m-mood.”

Craig continued to stare hard at him for another heartbeat, before sighing. His gaze was still a little hooded, probably because his desire hadn’t completely faded, but he allowed Tweek to roll off of his lap. “You’re gonna make me fucking study now, aren’t you,” Craig stated more than asked. He already knew the answer to that.

“I-if we don’t p-pass this-- AGH!-- test, then they’re g-gonna hold us b-back, Craig!” Tweek screeched, already thinking of all the bad possibilities. “Oh my god, the pressure! What if I don’t pass, but you do, and then you go on to the next grade but I’m stuck here without you!?”

Craig heaved a sigh and leaned over, placing a chaste kiss to Tweek’s cheek. “You’re not gonna fail, dummy,” he grouched, but he didn’t sound nearly as angry as he was pretending to be. “Come on, let’s study. Maybe you’ll make out with me more later.”

“Not if my lip is going to always get caught in y-your braces, I won’t.”

“We’ll see how long that fucking lasts. You’re the one who initiates usually.”

“I do not!”

“Do too.”


End file.
